The story of Skye Angelina Russell
by that-crazy-zombie
Summary: Skye is trying to survive in a world full off dead people. Will she survive until the end?


**_The story of Skye Angelina Russell_**

_Chapter 1. I'm Glad You Came_

_~Turn the lights out now,_

_Now I'll take you by the hand,_

_Hand you another drink, drink it if you can,_

_Can you spend a little time,_

_Time is slipping away,_

_Away from us so stay,_

_Stay with me I can make, make you glad you came.~_

_Bang._

Skye looked up, the sudden noise startling her from daydream. She relaxed as she just saw it was Clementine, kicking a soccer ball against a barrel. She sighed, resting her head on her knees as she brought them close to her chest in a sitting position.

It's been about three months since they took refuge in this motor inn, and while it wasn't the most preferable place to stay, it was safe. It kept those walkers out of their faces, which was a blessing. The only thing that Skye could really complain about was the lack of food. They found a new guy, Mark, who gave them enough food for everybody, but now, that food was nearly gone, making everybody hungry. There were a few people outside, hunting for prey.

She looked at a stray piece of glass, staring into her reflection. Tired green eyes stared back at her. Her brown, long, straight hair was beginning to look un-groomed, and almost all of her clothes were too dirty to wear. She only had her jeans, shirt, and black and white striped sweater to keep her warm.

She watched Duck draw. He was doodling pictures of robots, space, stars and distant planets. He seemed too busy with his doodles to notice Skye watching him. Katjaa came up and crouched next to him and ruffling his hair. She caught Skye's gaze and smiled. Skye smiled back.

Carley was dozing off in her chair, unable to sleep due to the incident in the drugstore. Skye wasn't there, but apparently Doug, a guy who Carley had a small crush on was eaten right in front of her. Carley was so strong though, Skye liked her, and the two liked to talk, considering how Carley was the closest to Skye's age.

She could hear Larry banging nails into the wall, fortifying it. She pressed her lips together. Larry… He was an asshole, that's all Skye could think. He wanted to kick Duck out just because he was _possibly _bitten. Then he punched Lee for no reason, leaving him to die. Skye really couldn't give two shits about the old man.

In fact, the only person who actually cared for Larry was his own daughter, Lilly. Lucy didn't actually dislike her, but she could be a real bitch sometimes. She and Kenny were always arguing about everything basically, she always ended up screaming at him with Larry backing her up, so Lee, Clementine's guardian, backed him up. At least Kenny wasn't on his own

A high pitched whistle rung through the air. Skye quickly got up and silently crept behind the R.V with Katjaa, Carley and Duck close to her. She could spot Clem hiding behind the barrels, Larry peeking out the top of the wall to see what had warned Lilly. Lilly glared into the forest, her gaze hard and her finger on the trigger. The bushes quivered and out came Lee, waving his arms.

"Open the gates! We've got wounded!" He cried.  
Lilly lowered her gun, looking extremely annoyed.

"Shit. What the hell are they doing?" She hissed.

Skye was looking irritated at Lilly. All ran to the gates. Skye's eyes widened at two unfamiliar faces. She saw that Lee, Kenny and Mark were all right but… Mark was carrying a man with no leg! His stump dripped blood, splattering onto Mark's clothes. _Holy shit, what'd they do, cut it off? Why?_

The legless man wasn't the only new stranger, there were also one boy, looking around her age. The boy was a really tall brown haired nervous looking boy. He was wearing a school jacket, emerged from the bushes, eyeing the group cautiously. The boy seemed scared, twitchy as he got closer to the group.

"Come on, move!" Kenny bellowed, urging Mark

"Oh my God!" Katjaa rushed to the gate, looking at Kenny "What happened?"

"Who the hell are these people?!" Larry yelled in his usual angry voice.

"Who's that?" Duck said running eagerly to his mom.

Skye tried to hold him back, but he was too quick and was already at her side.

"I don't have much time to explain." Lee said, answering Larry through all the clutter of noise and confusion.

"Lee, are you okay?" Clementine's anxious voice cut through the loud sounds.

"Get him on the truck. I'll see what I can do." Katjaa commanded Mark.

Mark hauled him over, Lee and the new guy helping Mark lay the unconscious man down.

"Kat, can you fix him?" Kenny asked.

"Jesus Ken I… I don't know!" Katjaa exclaimed.

"Are you all right?" Skye piped into their conversation, looking at Kenny. Kenny gave her a weary smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kenny replied.

"Lee!"

Everyone turned silent at Lilly's angry voice. She was giving Lee a nasty look, which Lee didn't seem to appreciate with the look of annoyance on his face.

"What the hell?!" She said, "You can't just bring new people in here! What are you thinking?"

"Hey you want to calm down for a fucking minute?" Kenny snarled, turning away to face the woman.

"Hey watch your mouth!" Larry snapped, pointing a finger at Kenny.  
"You two, shut up!" Skye said angry. She turned to Lee, a hand on her hip, "I want to know why you thought bring more mouths to feed was a good idea?!"

"He would've died if I left him!" Lee said in a hard tone.

"So what?" Larry rolled his eyes.

"Fucking asshole." Skye muttered under her breath so no one would hear.

"We are not responsible for every struggling survivor we come across! We have to focus on our group! Right here, right now!" Lilly declared.

"Come on Lilly, these are people!" Mark motioned to the new boy. He looked down, not meeting the group's questioning looks. "People trying to survive like us! We've got to stick together to survive!" Skye nodded in agreement, but she knew no one would notice that.

"The reason you're here is because you had food. Enough food for all of us. But now that food is almost gone, we've got enough for maybe a week, and I don't suppose you are carrying any groceries are you?" Lilly turned to the boy.

"No..." The boy answered, looking down at the ground.

"Fine you guys fight it out." Mark said, looking defeated. He turned to the boy. "Welcome to the family, kid." He walked away, clearly frustrated.

Clementine walked up to the new boy, a glum look on her face. "Come over here and see what I drew." She said, tugging on the brown-haired boy's sleeve.

"What? No, I-"

"Please?" Clementine said in her cute voice.

"Okay..." He said, not wanting to argue anymore with the little girl he followed her.

"You know, you like to think you're the leader of this little group, but we can make our own goddamn decisions!" Kenny hissed, "This isn't your own personal dictatorship!"

Skye frowned, knowing how this would turn out. She grabbed Duck's hand. "Hey!" He yelped.  
"Come on Duck, let's go." Skye ordered. Looking reluctant, Duck shook off Skye's hand and ran over to his drawing station where Clementine was with this new guy. Clementine was drawing while the guy just sat there awkwardly.

A bit weary of this stranger, Skye hesitantly sat down next to him, a little far off. _This guy might be part of their group now, might as well get to know them, right? Too see if you can trust him or not._

Carley had plopped back down in her chair, also annoyed with the constant fights between Lilly and Kenny. She seemed half awake, the way her eyelids dropped.

"Is it like this every day here? With all of them fighting like that?"

Skye turned her head and met a pair of blue eyes of the guy. She shrugged her shoulders. "I guess you could say that." She answered.

"Oh..." He said looking away.

"Um... I didn't really catch your name." Skye said looking at the guy.

"I'm Ben." He said turning his head to face Skye.

"I'm Skye." She said smiling, "I like your name, It's nice" Skye said trying to be nice.

"Um... Thanks, I guess." 'Ben' said, blushing a little and then looking away again

Skye smiled, looking away too. At least she knew what kind of guy he was. He was a talkative softie.

"You see how it feels to not have enough food for everyone!" Lilly said loudly.

Skye turned her head to see Lee take four pieces of food out of Lilly's hands, looking conflicted while doing so. _Oh… So… He's giving out the food today? Good._ He was a kind man, he would probably feed Clem and Duck that was all she cared about. As long as they were fed, Skye didn't care.  
As expected, Lee went up to Clem first.

"Hey Skye" Lee had walked up to her. Skye looked up at him, a little surprised. He held out an apple. "Want something to eat?"  
She shook her head, even though her stomach was screeching yes.

"No, I'm good. You already fed them right?" She motioned to the two children.

"Yeah, of course." Lee responded. He looked at her one more time. "Are you sure you're not hungry?"

"Lee, just give it to someone who needs it. I don't." She gave him a quick smile, hoping he'd just go continue his job. He paused, but did go away toward Larry and Mark. She internally smiled to herself. Good.

"So, are you going to join us?" Duck asked excitedly to Ben. Skye watched his reaction, wondering how he would respond.

Ben shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe, we'll see..." He said, looking down at the ground.

"So my whole family doesn't matter too you anymore?"

Skye could hear Kenny's pissed voice. She turned and saw him confronting Lee. Lee looked a little tired and not in the mood for Kenny's complaints.

"Look, I fed who I thought had to be fed and-"

"You only fed Duck!" Kenny said, "You could've done more, ya know! Are you picking favorites or something?"

"Come on Ken…"

"You could've least fed half my family, right?" Is there something wrong with my family?"

_Damn it… _A little tired of dealing with this, Skye got up and approached the two men.

"Kenny, isn't it good enough Lee fed Clem and Duck? They need more food than we do, just chill for a moment, Please." Skye said tired.

Kenny looked at Skye in annoyance.

"Can you please let the adults take care of this?" He said.

"Whatever just, please don't fight." She replied.

"Ken! Lee! Come here please!" Katjaa was calling Kenny and Lee away. She thanked Katjaa for sending Kenny and Lee away.

"I wonder if Mr. Parker is okay." Ben said nervous.

"Mr. Parker? The guy with no leg?"

"He's my band teacher." Ben said, "I was in the varsity band. We were going off to the playoffs when… When all this happened. Mr. Parker and I are all that's left of our group…" He made a pause and continued, "Before we came here, to the motor Inn, we were three persons... My friend, Travis didn't make it." Ben said and gazed down at the ground.

"I'm sorry. I really am." Skye said, "If you want to talk or somethi-" Skye was interrupted by someone screaming.

"AHH!" Skye's eyes widened at the voice of the shriek.

"KATJAA!" Lee's frantic voice echoed through the Inn.

Skye ran up just in time to see Lee separate a walker's hands from Katjaa's shoulders. As Lee pried her away, he waved to Mark and Larry.

"The axe, hurry!" Lee called before the walker grabbed him and pulled him onto the truck. Skye watched as Lee wrestled with the monster, desperately trying to push it off. Everyone had begun to run up to the scene. Carley loaded her gun, ready to shoot just in case. Mark had run up to Lee, trying to aim.

"Move, move!" Mark said. Lee pushed the walker off, slamming it against the truck. Mark swung, but the walker sunk a bit too low, making Mark miss. "Crap!" Mark panicked.

Lee gasped, kicking the walker away. He started to back up away from it, but accidentally fell off the truck in the progress. The walker jumped on top of him, snapping it's jaws dangerously close to his face. Skye squinted, looking on with disgust as Lee began to dig his fingers deep into the dead man's eyes. Dark blood streamed out of the holes.

"Shoot it!" Lee gasped as Carley stood above him, getting her gun ready. Lee pushed it off in Carley's direction. One quick shot and the walker lay limp in Lee's hands. He pushed it away, panting.

"You okay?" Carley asked, crouching down to him.

"Yeah, thanks." Lee said the shock and terror still in his eyes. Skye saw Larry walk up to Lee, his eyes as fiery as lava and his fists clenched so tightly that his nails might've been digging into his skin.

"Why'd you bring him here in the first place, asshole?!" Larry cried.

"Dad calm down." Lilly tried but he didn't seem to hear.

Kenny ran up to Katjaa, scanning her for any bites. He didn't seem to find any cause he looked relieved. Kenny looked at Ben and Travis, who just seemed shell-shocked from the whole ordeal.

"You said he wasn't bitten!" Kenny accused, his whole body quivering in anger.

"What?!" Ben yelped.

"We asked you, point blank, 'was he bitten?', and you said 'no'!" Kenny yelled.

"He wasn't bitten!" Ben said, panicked.

"Well, your fucking friend over here came back to life, and tried to kill my wife, you little piece of shit!" Kenny began to advance towards Ben. Katjaa held his wrist, shaking her head. Kenny looked at her and grumbled something softly.

"Wait... You don't know?!" Ben said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kenny asked.

"I guess you never had it happen…" He realized, "But… It's not the bite that does it." Ben paused, "You come back as a walker no matter how you die. If you don't destroy the brain then that's just what happens. It'll happen to all of us."

Skye's eyes were wide off confusion. _We're… All infected? That means… We'll turn no matter what? No… That can't be…_


End file.
